


Days 29 and 30

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 15:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: The Ghost Town known as London. Short Short. #MEFFictober2019
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501718
Kudos: 4
Collections: Mass Effect Fictober 2019





	Days 29 and 30

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29: Ghost Town  
Day 30: Geth

London. The once bursting capital of England and one of many first world countries on the planet. Most of it was now rubble. That was the thing about war; they don't often allow consideration toward thousands of year old monuments and their conservation. The New Palace of Westminster no longer had a roof. The Elizabeth tower no longer stood as an icon and rumor had it Big Ben now had a giant crack; much like it's cousin, the Liberty Bell on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. 

The wind whipped across the street and Jane Shepard half expected a tumble weed to cross in front of her. With the London fog rolling in, the air grew cold with the damp in the air.

The Geth had temporarily settled into some of the larger metropolis around Earth to assist with establishing utilities and other essentials of life. The city, however was a ghost town. Most of the Humans had moved to the countryside much like they had during World War II. In the attempt to safeguard some ruminate of Humanity. 

Her thoughts went to her crew. She vowed she would find her beloved and their friends, which made of her crew. Her biggest clue was Earth. They were somewhere on the planet and she had to find them. With communications down, it was going to prove to be difficult. The next city would be Chicago. London was one of the places she had trained. Chicago was her home. She knew Garrus would find a place which meant a lot to her and stick around. Knowing more than likely she would look for him from there.

Garrus would probably embrace her then devour her lips once they were finally were reunited. And that would make all of this worth it. Would make her dying worth it.

She intended to keep her word about finding out what a Turian/ Human hybrid child would look like.

*****


End file.
